The invention concerns a method for the closed-loop speed control of an internal combustion engine.
An internal combustion engine that is used as a marine propulsion unit or a generator drive is usually operated in a closed-loop speed control system. The actual speed of the crankshaft is usually detected as the controlled variable. It is compared with a reference input, i.e., a set speed. The resulting control deviation is converted by a speed controller to a correcting variable, i.e., a set injection quantity. The amount of fuel injected is set by the correcting variable. To stabilize the closed-loop speed control system, a one-revolution or two-revolution filter is provided in the feedback path.